Eu, Doninha
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Draco abraçou sua Doninha interior. Agora é a vez de Harry. Tradução de "I, Ferret".


**Eu, Doninha **(I, Ferret)

**Tradutora: **Daphne Peçanha

**Autora:** Curiouslyfic - curiously(ponto)meg(arroba)gmail(ponto)com -

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. O plot desta fic pertence a Curiouslyfic

**Resumo: **Draco abraçou sua Doninha interior. Agora é a vez de Harry.

**Avisos: **Veela!Draco, mpreg (leve).

* * *

_Eu, Doninha_

… e Harry está de volta a aquela noite no Ministério. Ron solta um "Hey, Doninha, não sabia que tinham te deixado entrar". Malfoy desdenha algo sobre furões até que vê Harry e dá um sorriso de escárnio.

- Está bem vestido Testa Rachada, qual é a ocasião? - Ron balbucia alguma coisa sobre guerra e heróis enquanto Harry toma mais um gole de seu Whisky de Fogo e diz:

- Me compre outra dose e eu te digo. - e eles partem com Ron gritando:

- Ensine a ele Harry! - enquanto Mione o arrasta para longe. O sorriso de Malfoy fica ainda mais torto e faz algo remexer dentro de Harry e ele murmura:

- Não creio que isto será um problema, certo Testa Rachada? - e havia algo diferente na maneira em como ele disse isso...

_Aceito você, Testa Rachada_

… e vinte minutos e três Whisky de Fogo depois Harry é encurralado pela boca de Malfoy, pelas mãos de Malfoy, pelo calor de Malfoy. Quando Malfoy se afasta para tomar um pouco de ar, Harry pergunta:

- Todas as Doninhas beijam bem assim? - e Malfoy responde:

- Não, apenas para os Testas Rachadas. - e os dois riem porque acham a piada brilhante e fazem de novo e de novo mesmo depois do efeito do Whisky de Fogo passar e eles estarem supostamente brigando...

… e horas mais tarde, quando Harry se encontra esparramado na cama de Malfoy por causa da boca abusada dele e suas mãos abençoadas ele pensa que é um dia com direito a queimaduras, pois Malfoy geme coisas como "apertado", "quente", "bom" e "Merlin" e Harry responde coisas como "forte" e "mais", até que ele não consegue mais falar…

_Para ser meu fiel traseiro_

… e então quando eles param para respirar Harry diz "minha vez" e prende Malfoy sob si e Merlin, isto também é muito bom e Malfoy sorri largamente e ofegante diz:

- Bem, acho que se eu tive o seu traseiro você deveria ter o meu. - e Harry pensa que esta foi a melhor coisa que ouviu em anos...

… e quando eles acordam, Malfoy ainda está quieto ao lado dele na cama, corado, dolorido e bem real, piscando para espantar o sono enquanto a boca se mexia ainda testando os gostos ao qual foi introduzido. Harry então se preocupa porque isto foi ótimo também e coisas boas não tendem a durar em sua vida. A boca de Malfoy transforma-se em um sorriso saciado e some quando ele diz:

- Foi apenas o Whisky de Fogo para você? - seus olhos estreitam em especulação e Harry balança um pouco a cabeça porque ele está além de qualquer discurso, Malfoy o força a ir além de _palavras_, e Malfoy inspira calmamente e seu sorriso também é brilhante...

… e eles estão na cama de Harry moles por causa da última rodada de sexo conciliatório. Sem dúvida a briga que inspirou isto já está arquivada em algum lugar d' O Profeta, mas Harry está muito cansado para se importar. Malfoy o cutuca no quadril e diz:

- Acho que eu tenho que clamar direito de posse sobre o seu traseiro, Potter. - e Harry não vê nenhum problema nisso...

… e Ron fica contando histórias dentro do Cabeça de Javali enquanto Harry espalma a mão sobre o rosto e diz:

- Merlin, eu sou um bundão. - e Malfoy rapidamente aproveita a deixa e completa:

- Verdade, mas você é o meu bundão. - Ron ri tão forte diante da vergonha de Harry que quase cai da cadeira…

_Para azarar e curar_

… e Harry está no trem de Hogwarts, sexto ano, quando Malfoy pisa em seu nariz...

… e Harry está no campo de Quadribol, terceiro ano, invocando um Patrono...

… e Harry está no escritório de Malfoy, há um ano atrás, gritando:

- Não, não, você não pode, somos dois homens. - e Malfoy está gritando de volta.

- Metade Veela seu completo imbecil, aparentemente _eu posso_. - Harry ergue a sua varinha e Draco a dele. A azaração do bicho papão encontra um protego e então Draco coloca uma mão sobre a barriga e continua. - Diga o que quiser de mim, Potter, eu não ligo, mas você _a_ deixe fora disso. - e o que quer que Draco tenha feito com as suas bolas quando ele foi embora as mesmas comicharam por décadas...

… e nada é melhor do que a boca de Malfoy...

… e Harry está no St. Mungus dez meses depois lutando contra um obliviate. Não lembra nada do último ano e eles lhe disseram que ele não poderia azarar o Malfoy. O que, ele acha, é uma pena porque Malfoy está bem ali do lado da sua cama e dormindo. Ele sussurra enquanto isto:

- Merlin Potter, não faça mais isso, não consigo suportar, ninguém te azara além de mim. - e estranhamente Harry cai no sono certo de que Malfoy é mais competente do que os curandeiros. Quatro dias depois sua memória volta e ele sabe o porquê...

… e quando Harry segura pela primeira vez a sua filha, ele está com o cabelo azul e uma cauda e mesmo assim não consegue parar de sorrir...

_Em negociações_

… e eles estão no Harrod's. Draco cutuca um bicho de pelúcia com ar de dúvida e Harry se prepara para o inevitável, o comentário ácido que significa que qualquer coisa provinda de trouxas não é bom o suficiente para o próximo herdeiro dos Malfoy. E Draco diz:

- Eu gostei mais daqueles no Hamley. - e Harry está surpreso, sem palavras de novo e o beija bem no meio da sessão infantil diante dessa inesperada evolução.

… e Draco a batizou de Hermione...

… e quando eles visitam o Largo Grimmauld, Draco despreza a Sra. Black até a submissão quando ela começa com aquela ladainha sobre linhagem porque não há mais razão para isso. Aquela vida morreu. A tradição desapareceu com a perversão dos Comensais da Morte...

… e Draco conhece o melhor lugar para encomendar curry e Harry conhece o melhor lugar para encomendar babatas e Draco fica adoravelmente comestível quando usa jeans e Harry o chama de Malfoy delivery e isso apenas faz Draco os usar mais vezes...

… e eles estão tomando chá com Duda. E Draco está do tamanho de uma casa e quase saindo pelo ladrão. Ambos são o mesmo. Duda não diz palavra sobre isso e Draco oferece a mão, ele aceita. Harry não tem certeza como se sente só sabe que a casa é grande o suficiente para aguentar orgulhosamente os dois...

_Em moedas_

… e eles estão no campo do que restou de Godric's Hollow. Harry acha que é melhor destruir a casa de vez e construir do zero, porque senão eles vão esvaziar o cofre reformando algo do qual ele mal se lembra. Draco aperta sua mão e diz que eles têm cofres para esvaziarem, Mansão para vender se precisar e que o passado de Harry era o futuro deles, certo? Harry aperta a grama entre os dedos porque palavras não eram o suficiente, nunca eram o suficiente...

_Em Quadribol._

… e eles estão no quinto ano e Harry faz Malfoy sangrar em campo...

… e eles estão no primeiro ano e Malfoy dá um sorriso de escárnio por causa de um lembrol...

… e estão no sexto ano e Harry não quer jogar se Malfoy não jogar também...

… e eles estão na casa de Ron, vendo os Kestrals cruxificarem os Cannons e Draco não está se vangloriando, nem mesmo um pouquinho...

… e eles estão no jardim de uma reconstruída Godric's Hollow, o bebê está dormindo e eles estão voando, e brigando e beijando...

… mais beijando, e não importa quem pega o pomo…

_Em brincadeiras_

… e Harry tem quatro anos de novo. Hermione explica em que as Gomas de Infantilização erraram. O cara alto e loiro acena positivamente e murmura algo sobre Lanches de Fuga serem coisas que passam longe da tentação de um simples grifinório. Ele dá a Harry um dragão de pelúcia, lê histórias para dormir e faz o antídoto enquanto ele dorme. Harry não tem mais quatro anos e pede desculpas por testar das Gemialidades sem dizer a Draco. Ele apenas ri um pouco e tira o cabelo do rosto de Harry, beijando a sua testa e tudo está bem, Draco não está zangado…

… e às vezes, agora que o bebê nasceu, Draco o ajuda a testá-los mesmo que os doces os transformem em garotas por um tempo de uma hora...

… e Draco usa o velho suéter Weasley com um H até que Molly faz um para ele. Draco também o usa e não apenas no Natal, e quando ela faz um para o bebê, Draco o guarda cuidadosamente. É a terceira coisa que a sua filha sempre usa...

… e Ginny azara o cabelo de Draco para ficar púrpura no primeiro Natal. Charlie o azara com asas de dragão. Gred o azara com chifres e rabo. Draco dá um sorriso de escárnio durante todo o processo e murmura algo. Eles passam o resto do dia com sardas que brilham e cantam...

_Em idiotice_

… e Harry está propondo, mesmo sabendo que ele é péssimo nisso. A sobrancelha de Draco se ergue e Harry está certo que será um não porque que tipo de pessoa diz "Então, você era um Malfoy quando vivia na Mansão Malfoy, mas agora vive em Godric's Hollow, então, erm, quer ser um Potter então?" foi o melhor que conseguiu fazer. Não fazia sentido, verdade, porque isso não o tornaria um Godric? Draco diz "idiota" como se esse fosse o nome de Harry, como se eles estivessem sozinhos em casa em vez de sentados no jardim de Neville durante uma festa, a voz era suave e doce, totalmente não-sonserina. Draco o beija, rola os olhos e o beija de novo...

_Em ovos_

… e Harry tem certeza que Draco deveria_ parecer_ grávido ou algo. Ele tenta ser companheiro, realmente tenta, mas nada faz sentido. Ambos são homens e eles meio que se odeiam, não odeiam? E foi apenas uma vez depois do Ministério. E em que momento ele aprendeu isso em TdCM? Harry gostaria de saber, não lembra disso em nenhum momento de seus anos de escola. Então ele resolve canalizar a calma de Hermione e diz:

- Você está tendo o meu ovo? - Draco solta um grunhido.

- Isso é história de mulheres velhas. Nem mesmo uma Veela macho põe ovos. - bem, Harry pensa, Draco deveria saber…

… e um dia depois do bebê voltar para casa Harry acorda e vê um ovo no travesseiro onde Draco deveria estar. Uma nota sob ele diz "brinque com seu ovo Testa Rachada, eu vou brincar com a nossa filha. Assinado, Doninha". Harry os encontra no quarto do bebê, homem loiro e menina rosada, ambos pareciam tão em paz que ele não conseguia acreditar que esta era a sua vida...

… e na segunda vez que ele tenta propor, ele diz:

- Quer ter os meus ovos? - Draco ri e ri e Harry pensa que foi uma proposta de merda também, e ainda acrescenta - Não do tipo que se come no café da manhã. - mas Draco rouba as suas palavras com um olhar, pede para ele se aproximar enquanto Harry morde os lábios certo de que será alvo do desprezo dos Malfoys, e Draco diz:

- Eu disse sim da última vez, o que provavelmente foi bom porque acho que os seus pedidos estão ficando cada vez piores…

… e Harry guarda o ovo em seu malão até ele cheirar a podre. Draco o encontra e ensina a Harry um feitiço que o transforma em cristal. Harry o mantém na cômoda do quarto, seguro e fora do alcance da filha deles…

_Deste dia em diante_

… e Harry está com onze anos na Madame Malkin, e então com doze na sala comunal da Sonserina, e com treze vendo Hermione preparar-se para bater, com quatorze vendo broches piscantes, com quinze encarando a armada de Umbridge. Com dezesseis na Torre de Astronomia vendo uma varinha ser abaixada, com dezessete voando entre o fogo, e com vinte e cinco em uma esquina do Ministério. E ele está com trinta e sete embarcando o bebê deles no trem, e noventa e quatro dormindo em campo aberto no Hollow, e cento e trinta e dois soprando as velas de seu bolo e ele está com mil anos passados, fazendo piadas sobre Pirraça na nova Hogwarts e toda vez que ele olha há cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos e um sonserino sorrindo ao seu lado…

_E a morte não irá nos separar_

… e ele não pode respirar, não pode pensar, não pode falar, não pode se mover, porque Draco está dando a ele o _eterno_. Harry nunca teve o _eterno_ em nada antes. Não acreditava que chegaria a este ponto. Coisas boas nunca duraram em sua vida, mas isto iria. _Isto iria_. Draco prometeu…

_Com este anel_

… e Harry está de volta onde deveria estar, diante de centenas de convidados e a pena de Rita Skeeter. Algo prateado, suave e frio deslizou pelo seu dedo e a mão que o movia era quente e segura e confortável contra a sua. Neville está sorrindo sobre o ombro de Draco. Pansy estava mordendo os lábios e chorando. Ele podia ouvir Ron silenciando Mione atrás de si. Podia ouvir o bebê deles batendo palmas no colo de Molly. Harry acha que vai explodir, ou talvez desmaiar, porque o que ele sentia um corpo humano não seria capaz de suportar, bruxo ou trouxa…

_Eu te desposo_

… e ele está casado.

Com Draco.

Que ainda está esperando para Harry dizer seus próprios votos.

Harry realmente desejou que tivesse deixado Mione ajudá-lo a escrever alguma coisa. Sabia que não conseguiria elaborar nada perto do que Draco disse então ele fecha os olhos para criar um suspense, depois dá um relance ao mestre de cerimônias bruxo, e diz:

- É, o que ele disse. - Draco está rindo.

- Idiota. - enquanto Harry lhe dá o anel. O mestre de cerimônias está dizendo algo sobre desrespeito as tradições mas Harry já está beijando Draco e não tem a intenção de parar tão cedo.

E em cada aniversário um cartão sob um ovo em seu travesseiro diz "É, o que ele disse. Curta o seu ovo Testa Rachada."

E toda vez que ele ganha um ele ainda ri e chora e não pode falar por um minuto porque eles realmente viveram estes votos, estes famosos, infâmes votos, anos antes de dizê-los e anos depois.

E quando ele se acalma ele enfeitiça o ovo em cristal e o coloca junto com os outros e vai procurar o que é seu.

E toda vez que ele toca o anel em seu dedo, toda vez que provoca seus nervos com ele, ouve Draco dizer "Eu, Doninha" e ele está de volta a primeira noite no Ministério…

**Fim**


End file.
